Mobile computing and communication devices, such as cellphones, PDAs, tablet computers, and mini-laptops have become prevalent in recent years. Such mobile devices are often tied to a specific individual and therefore contain personal information, including account information, user profile information, and pre-authorized and pre-authenticated access to Internet-connected applications with further access to personal, private, and/or confidential information. This may present a problem when a mobile device storing personal information is to be shared between two or more users, such as, for example, within a family.